Omnitrix Glitch Coding Games
The Omnitrix Glitch Coding Games are a series of four online games on the Cartoon Network website based on the Season 2 finale of the reboot. It revolves around Ben attempting to repair various malfunctions in the Omnitrix from the inside. This game series has four entries: *'Action Attack' *'Omni Switch' *'DNA Decode' *'Alien Alert' Plot Ben becomes trapped inside the Omnitrix during a fight with Dr. Animo. Once inside, a smaller copy of the Omnitrix materialises on Ben's wrist - allowing him to fight off the Omnitrix's Antibodies. Gameplay Action Attack Action Attack Opening.png|Opening Comic Omnitrix Glitch Action Attack.png|Gameplay Action Attack Ending.png|Ending Comic Ben has to fight his way through the Omnitrix, overcoming every obstacle in his way. This game sees the player using Ben's Omni-Enhanced aliens to jump over, slide under, block against, or attack any given obstacle. When an obstacle appears, time will slow down and the player will be given a selection of the aforementioned actions to perform. Choose correctly and you may continue, choose incorrectly and the level ends. Some obstacles have more than one correct solution. Sometimes a question mark will be given as an option, in which case the alien will perform a random unique action to pass the obstacle. XLR8 will appear to fall asleep and slide past the obstacle, Four Arms will put on two pairs of sunglasses and give a thumbs up (somehow passing the obstacle as he does), Cannonbolt will jump and crush the obstacle. The question mark option will succeed 100% of the times it is used. The levels are played in this order: #Omni-Enhanced XLR8 #Omni-Enhanced Four Arms #Omni-Enhanced Cannonbolt #Omni-Enhanced XLR8 #Omni-Enhanced Four Arms #Omni-Enhanced Cannonbolt #Omni-Enhanced XLR8 #Omni-Enhanced Four Arms #Omni-Enhanced Cannonbolt Notably, Omni-Enhanced XLR8's Omnitrix symbol is at an angle in this game. This is an error. Omni Switch Omni Switch Opening.png|Opening Comic Omni Switch Game 2.png|Gameplay Omni Switch Game 1.png|Gameplay Omni Switch Ending.png|Ending Comic Ben has to hack into part of the Omnitrix, but only Grey Matter is capable. That wouldn't be a problem, but the Antibodies are attacking. The player must switch to the right alien to fend them off, then switch back to Grey Matter to continue hacking when the coast is clear. The player can collect tokens dropped by destroyed Antibodies, collecting three will supercharge the player for a brief period. There are ten levels. There are five different types of Antibody, each with different properties: *White Antibodies can be destroyed by any offensive alien. Omni-Enhanced Wildvine will destroy them in one hit, any other alien will take two hits. *Blue Antibodies are fast and can only be destroyed in two hits by Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead. *Green Antibodies can only be destroyed in one hit by Omni-Enhanced Wildvine. *Red Antibodies are weak and will be destroyed in one hit, but only by Omni-Enhanced Heatblast. *Walking Antibodes are very slow and will change colour every few seconds, gaining the immunities and weaknesses (or lack thereof) of the new colour. They take many hits to destroy, but are only present in level 10. Since Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead takes at least two hits to destroy any Antibody he is capable of fighting, he is technically the weakest alien to choose. Since Omni-Enhanced Wildvine takes only one hit to destroy any non-walking Antibody, he is the strongest. DNA Decode Omnitrix Glitch Fusion Comic.png|Opening Comic DNA Decode Game 1.png|Gameplay DNA Decode Game 2.png|Gameplay DNA Decode Game 3.png|Gameplay DNA Decode Game 4.png|Boss Battle DNA Decode Ending.png|Ending Comic The Omnitrix's DNA samples begin to corrupt and Ben begins to transform into amalgamated alien forms. He must fix the DNA samples for each of his aliens. DNA Decode sees three stages per level: #The player is presented with three samples of an alien. One or more will be fused with other aliens, one will be pure. The pure sample must be moved into a green chamber, and the impure samples into a red chamber. #The player is presented with the two impure aliens from the last stage. The aliens are split into three segments: head, body, and legs. The player must switch these segments until each impure alien is returned to the appearance of the pure sample. #Now that the DNA sample has been purified once more, the player is given access to the Omni-Enhanced form of that alien and must fend off incoming Antibodies. During Shock Rock's level, the Antibodies will not stop coming until the oversized red walker Antibody is destroyed. It is much stronger than most Antibodies and takes many attacks to defeat. The levels are as follows: #Omni-Enhanced Heatblast's level #Omni-Enhanced Four Arms' level #Omni-Enhanced XLR8's level #Omni-Enhanced Stinkfly's level #Omni-Enhanced Cannonbolt's level #Omni-Enhanced Overflow's level #Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead's level #Omni-Enhanced Wildvine's level #Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter's level #Shock Rock's level Alien Alert AlienAlert1.png|Opening Comic AlienAlert2.png|Gameplay AlienAlert3.png|Gameplay AlienAlert4.png|Gameplay AlienAlert5.png|Gameplay AlienAlert6.png|Ending Comic AlienAlert7.png|Ending Comic Ben fights his way back out of the Omnitrix, having finished his repairs. Alien Alert sees the player navigate 10 levels, alternating between playing as Omni-Enhanced Four Arms and Omni-Enhanced Wildvine, by programming Ben's route through each level using the following commands: *Walk left *Turn around *Walk Right *Jump *Attack *Special Attack (this command is limited to a certain amount per level) Ben must attack any Antibodies standing in his way to proceed. If the player attacks an advanced Antibody with a regular attack it will counterattack, reducing the score and sending the player back a few steps. They can only be destroyed with a special attack. The finale Antibody in the game must also be destroyed with a single special attack. The player can increase their score by chaining commands together, up to twelve in a row. The game has two artistic errors. Firstly, Omni-Enhanced Wildvine's crest bends too far back to allow the player to see his head from the side angle. Secondly, in the last frame of the comic Ben has his season 1 Omnitrix. This is because this frame uses old stock artwork of the character. Characters *Ben Tennyson Villains *Dr. Animo (opening animation only) *Omnitrix Antibodies Aliens *XLR8 (unplayable) **Omni-Enhanced XLR8 *Four Arms (unplayable) **Omni-Enhanced Four Arms *Cannonbolt (unplayable) **Omni-Enhanced Cannonbolt *Grey Matter **Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter *Heatblast (unplayable) **Omni-Enhanced Heatblast *Diamondhead (unplayable) **Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead *Wildvine (unplayable) **Omni-Enhanced Wildvine *Stinkfly (unplayable) **Omni-Enhanced Stinkfly *Overflow (unplayable) **Omni-Enhanced Overflow *Shock Rock *Omnitrix Glitch Fusion (debut, unplayable) Trivia *The third game, DNA Decode, sees the only appearance of the unnamed Omnitrix Glitch Fusion. Category:Games Category:Online Games